Magical Children Of The Sea
by YoshiSvell
Summary: After Being Left At the Drusley's the Potter siblings are taken by Vernon to the harbor of Immingham. Abandoning them as far away as his gas tank will allow. These two siblings will grow up by the sea, how will the kids react when a strange man wants to take them to his 'wizarding school'


My body was numb… yet I could feel everything. The wood splinters embedded into my hands, liquid fire running through my veins, nerves cold as liquid nitrogen… I could feel all this and more. My body seemingly fighting itself, fire and ice turning my whole body numb up not. This strange feeling, clung to my body, until a jostling of someone touching me, cradling me in their hands. Opening my eyes I could feel something warm, not cold or hot, would snap into place around me, calming my body's turmoil.

I was sitting in a crib, next to a boy drilling inquisitive eyes into me. I felt them, but strangely enough I could not see his eyes. The word was in a coal black nothing but this black as I stared up at the ceiling. When I glanced over with much trouble, a green flowing light was streaming in his body. There then was laugher, a bright happy laugh of a woman, I'd snap my head towards this woman, who was quite like the boy only a warm red in color.

"You like your baby sister Harry?" the woman's voice, soothingly said.

"Yesh mama! Me wove her!" the over excited voice from the boy would shout out.

This seemingly sweet moment, between the boy and his mother was cut off suddenly by a voice screaming.

"Take Harry and Papyrus and run Lily! He's here!"

The voice held fear of an unmeasurable kind.

That's when my body got over the shock of what happened and my mind caught up to what was going on. I had been born, more than likely blind, I had an older brother named Harry, and a strange strange mind. It was bazaar how I knew what was going on, my mind was most likely more advanced then the red glows.

I panicked, but soon it was washes over by a cool breeze of calm. I just accepted it and thanked that cool breeze for calming me down as the room I was in door was kicked in.

"Step aside lily…" a horse and cruel voice let out its shudder.

"No! I will not let you kill them!" the red glow would sound.

"Very well then…. Avada Kedavra" A sickly green light hit the red one, and both light would disappear like someone had flicked a light switch.

He'd move towards us, this man who glowed an orangy red blood color, that did not flow well at all, it more was like goo instead of water.

"Say good bye to your little _sister…_ " the voice said with sarcasm dripping off the words, then came the spell again, "Avada Kedavra!"

It was the same sickly green, it had a small spindle of black on the tip. It would hit me and I'd be overcome with excruciating pain, my light slightly flickered before the energy of the spell bounced off me, turning into a light yellowy grey before hitting the ugly colored man. His light would be irradiated, and all was silent, everything then faded into my void of my mind.

Strangely enough I could see in my mind scape, in front of my face was a bluish green screen which read,

 **Name: Papyrus Lily Potter**

 **Age: 6 months**

 **Race: ¾ Wizard ¼ High elf**

 **Job: NA**

 **Title: Girl who lived, Savoir, Gamer**

 **HP : 310 MP : 970 90% block = 97**

Think status

'Status?' I'd think once done reading

 **Strength: 31 – 50% = 15.5**

 **Perception: 10 + 900% = 100**

 **Endurance: 29 – 50% = 14.5**

 **Charisma: 19**

 **Intelligence: 37 + 60 = 97**

 **Agility: 46- 50% = 23**

 **Luck: 69 + 10 = 79**

Think next for skills, blessings, and curses

'Next…?' I'd say wondering if these were good stats.

 **Magic Sense Lvl Max- you sense magic at the expense of a normal sense**

 **Super Sense Lvl Max- being born blind, you find it easy to sense things, enhances by 900%**

 **Gamer Mind Lvl Max- calms you down and raises your intelligence at a young again, 60 to intelligence**

 **Gamer body Lvl Max- you live your life in a game world.**

 **Weather control Lvl Max - you can control weather**

 **Wandless magic Lvl 1– you have wandless magic**

 **Tide control Lvl Max – tide control**

 **Water healing Lvl Max –**

 **Animal Speak Lvl Max – can speak to animals**

 **Multilanguage Lvl Max - can speak/write/read any language**

 **Blessings**

 **\- Blessing of the Mother Nature, better with nature, animals, and weather control**

 **\- Blessing of Magic, Huge magic core, low magic use, wandless magic skill**

 **\- Blessing of the Sea, feel more at home when near water, can control tides, water can heal small wounds, can speak to sea and marine animals**

 **\- Blessing of the Game, gamer skill set.**

 **\- Potter luck, + 10 luck**

 **Curses**

 **\- Fates puppet – Your Easily controlled**

 **\- Blind – your blind**

 **\- Horacrux – soul bounded to your body**

 **\- Bound Magically – binds 90% of your magic (can be undone) Placed my Dumbledore**

 **\- Infant – binds 50% of all physical stats**

There was no next button on this one, so I was just forced to watch the screen taking in what I just saw I have a lot of MP, which I think is magic power…. The Horacrux thingy must be that black that went to me with the green light. It sucks that I am an infant but that means I will grow up eventually. With all that bad stuff I'm lucky to have so many blessings, thank you to whoever gave me them! Now that I've memorized the skills and stuff I'm just waiting in this space, and soon my baby body gave in to sleep.


End file.
